Le fabuleux Noël de la chauve-souris des cachots
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Severus Snape aurait pu passer les fêtes de fin d'année à ronchonner comme à son habitude contre son écervelé de Directeur et contre l'ingestion répétée de bonbons au citron. Mais une nouvelle menace plane sur Poudlard et cette fois notre chauve-souris préférée ne pourra trouver refuge qu'auprès d'un Remus Lupin pour le moins perturbant. Remus/Severus


J'ai eu du mal à écrire cet OS, car j'ai sincèrement hésité entre le français et l'anglais. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu m'empêcher de caser un peu d'anglais dans le texte et ça me démangeait de passer d'une langue à une autre pour certaines expressions qui n'existent qu'en anglais. Mais bref, il m'a fallu choisir.

Sinon, rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong> : Severus Snape aurait pu passer les fêtes de fin d'année à ronchonner comme à son habitude contre son écervelé de Directeur et contre l'ingestion répétée de bonbons au citron. Mais une nouvelle menace plane sur Poudlard et cette fois notre chauve-souris préférée ne pourra trouver refuge qu'auprès d'un Remus Lupin pour le moins perturbant. Remus/Severus

* * *

><p><strong>Le fabuleux Noël de la chauve-souris des cachots<strong>

* * *

><p>Ah, Noël. Cette période merveilleuse où tous se réjouissent par avance des festivités à venir et redeviennent durant quelques semaines des enfants. Les flocons tombent un à un, recouvrant les paysages d'un féérique manteau blanc tandis que derrière les vitres recouvertes de givre nait une magie propice aux rapprochements de toute sorte.<p>

Le château de Poudlard paraissait briller de mille feux en cette matinée ensoleillée. Les rayons lumineux caressaient la fine couche de poudreuse tombée durant la nuit, se réfléchissant sur cette dernière et donnant l'image d'une bâtisse taillée dans les cristaux les plus purs.

Les couloirs et alcôves résonnaient des rires des quelques étudiants restés pour les fêtes et tous ceux qui ne s'étaient pas lancé dans une inoubliable bataille de boules de neige se prélassaient dans le confort de leur salle commune ou appartements, bénissant la chaleur qui crépitait dans l'âtre des nombreuses cheminées du château.

Tous ? Non !

Severus Tobias Snape soupira pour la trente et unième fois ce matin-là.

Les rires des gamins qui jouaient actuellement dans le parc étaient particulièrement horripilants. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, le laboratoire personnel du redouté professeur de potion possédait en fait une minuscule fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Oh certes, l'endroit était bel et bien situé dans les lugubres cachots de Poudlard, mais il existait un passage dont peu d'individus connaissaient l'existence, une légère trappe dissimulée dans le bureau de l'homme et qui donnait ainsi sur une salle connue de lui seul et dans laquelle il pouvait s'adonner aux expériences les plus délicates.

Il fit lentement tourner sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis trois fois dans le sens inverse, avant de hocher brièvement la tête en notant que la mixture commençait à prendre une teinte argentée.  
>Voilà qui était parfait.<p>

La première étape s'était déroulée à merveille et il allait à présent pouvoir aborder la deuxième phase, qui allait être la plus problématique.

Un claquement de langue agacé lui échappa alors qu'un nouveau rire retentissait à l'extérieur. Il eut soudainement l'envie presque irrésistible de défoncer le mur qui le séparait du parc à l'aide d'un sort bien placé et de faire un sort à ces cornichons abrutis qui ne pouvaient décidément pas le laisser en paix.

Malheureusement – et heureusement pour les cornichons en question – la guerre s'était terminée des mois plus tôt, après que cet empoté de Potter et toute sa clique fussent venus à bout de ce cher Voldemort.

Severus regrettait d'ailleurs parfois ces temps bénis, où son statut de Mangemort lui conférait une prestance crainte. Nombreux l'avaient redouté, évités, et ses cours avaient été le théâtre d'un silence parfait. Mais à présent il avait de plus en plus l'impression de devenir cet oncle un peu gâteux dont tous se gaussaient en silence, tout en continuant devant lui de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Et cela l'énervait plus que tout.

Mais il ne savait comment réagir. Peut-être devenait-il vieux, après tout.

Sa main vint chercher par réflexe la bouteille de Whisky pur feu qu'il gardait maintenant presque tout le temps à portée de main. Ces derniers temps, il avait de plus en plus besoin de cette dose quotidienne d'un réconfort difficile à trouver. Cet acte banal le relaxait et lui permettait d'endurer les récents étranges événements qui secouaient depuis quelques semaines maintenant le château.

Un frisson lui échappa au rappel de la terreur qu'il ne parvenait à réprimer et qui rôdait toujours dans un coin de son esprit dans l'attente de la prochaine attaque.  
>Cela avait commencé innocemment en un jour parfaitement normal, tandis qu'il prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle du château. Il aurait même pu ne pas noter cette présence étrangère tant il avait été plongé dans une réflexion intense qui concernait principalement les meilleures méthodes qu'il pourrait employer pour regagner son prestige d'antan. Mais il avait alors remarqué cette Chose immonde.<p>

Et cette terreur ne le quittait plus.

Il fit volteface avec l'intention ferme d'attraper le bocal d'œil de scorpions posés sur l'étagère derrière lui. L'ingrédient était délicat à manipuler, mais il n'en avait pour l'heure trouvé aucun autre.

Il marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe inexistante, tout en songeant à ces cheveux gris qui parsemaient de plus en plus sa chevelure autrefois d'un noir parfait. Il allait bientôt devenir aussi gâteux que Dumbledore et il espérait que ce jour-là quelqu'un serait assez aimable pour l'Avada Kedavradriser avant la déchéance suprême – à savoir se transformer en papy gâteau et distribuer des bonbons au citron à tous les élèves du château.

L'homme frissonna.

Il espérait sincèrement ne jamais vivre pour voir cela.  
>Heureusement pour lui, son cœur avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter toutes ces bizarreries et faillit d'ailleurs complètement abandonner la bataille lorsque son propriétaire se retourna.<p>

Le bocal d'œil de scorpions alla s'écraser sur le sol et le cri qui se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce était tout sauf masculin.

Les rares élèves présents dans les couloirs ne surent comment réagir quand leur professeur de potion préféré déguerpit en courant tout en hurlant à quiconque que la fin était proche et que tous périraient bientôt de cette menace terrifiante.

Mais l'injonction fut bien vite dénigrée quand un quatrième année fit remarquer à un auditoire attentif que cette folie ne pouvait être que le résultat d'une ingestion prolongée de vapeur de potion. Et oui, que voulez-vous, même les meilleurs ne sont à l'abri de rien.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin était quant à lui plongé dans un roman qui lui avait été gracieusement offert par Sirius à peine quelques jours auparavant. L'animagus avait une fois de plus voulu faire de l'esprit en lui présentant ce livre en particulier. L'ouvrage narrait en termes grandiloquents l'histoire d'amour déchirante entre un loup-garou et une véritable louve.<p>

-Pour que tu puisses te réconcilier avec ton loup intérieur, Moony, lui avait glissé son ami avec un clin d'œil.

Outre le fait que cela était de toute façon complètement impossible, Remus hésitait entre fascination, dégoût, et une certaine dose d'interrogation quant au sens caché derrière ce geste. Il espérait que cela n'était pas une nouvelle manière pour Sirius de flirter innocemment avec lui ou même de le caser avec une autre de ses étranges connaissances. Le loup-garou ne préférait de toute façon pas le savoir.

-Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? s'interrogea-t-il tout haut alors qu'il atteignait l'endroit précis du récit où l'auteur avait décidé de narrer en termes des plus éloquents le témoignage…Ahem…physique de cette romance hors du commun.

Remus dérogea alors à l'un de ses principes les plus ancrés et balança le livre contre le mur le plus proche. Jamais il n'aurait pu songer arriver à cela. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces présents à l'usage détourné qui s'entassaient déjà dans son bureau.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre le faux détraqueur qui embrassait quiconque s'approchait, le dictionnaire du loup-garou en recherche de l'âme sœur ou même l'incontournable lunator 3000 « pour réveiller la bête qui sommeille en vous ».

Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci durant lesquels Remus Lupin souhaitait simplement revenir quelques mois plus tôt, où son unique préoccupation était quel allait être le prochain mangemort à être tué par l'ordre.

Il soupira calmement.

Il commençait à devenir vieux et cela n'avait pas que des effets positifs sur son esprit.

Mais après tout, il vivait dans une époque étrange.  
>Une nouvelle invasion avait débuté, bien différente de la guerre qui venait de se finir. Les risques étaient différents et il n'y avait cette fois pas de morts à déplorer, mais cette nouvelle menace faisait tout de même froid dans le dos. Il avait été pour l'instant épargné, mais il ne pouvait en dire autant de tous ses autres collègues.<p>

Il ne fut donc qu'à peine surpris lorsque Severus Snape déboula quelques minutes plus tard dans ses appartements comme si la garde personnelle de Voldemort était à ses trousses.

-Severus, le salua-t-il sans même relever les yeux de son livre qu'il avait finalement récupéré afin d'être tout de même au courant de la suite de l'histoire.

Il était enfin parvenu à passer la scène embarrassante et était arrivé au moment fatidique où le héros devait choisi entre sa famille et sa romance et il était particulièrement curieux de voir comment l'histoire allait se terminer.

-Lupin !

L'urgence dans le ton de Snape lui fit froncer les sourcils et Remus ne put masquer un bref sourire lorsqu'il croisa enfin le regard de celui qui avait un jour été surnommé la terrifiante chauve-souris des cachots.

La ressemblance avec le mammifère était pourtant en ce moment même frappante tandis que, essoufflé, Severus s'appuyait contre la porte en bois, comme pour empêcher un ennemi invisible de le poursuivre.

-Encore un ? s'enquit alors le loup-garou.

L'ombre qui passa brièvement dans les yeux de l'ancien mangemort fut suffisante pour que Remus sache que son collègue avait atteint ses limites.

-Ils me poursuivent, Lupin. Ils me pourchassent ! Je n'en peux plus. Achève-moi. Juste…Achève-moi !  
>-Allons Severus, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave. Après tout, il ne s'agit que de…<br>-Cactus ! Des centaines de cactus ! Je les trouve partout ! Dans mon porridge, dans mon thé, dans mes potions et même dans mon lit. Je veux juste qu'ils disparaissent. Fais-les disparaître, Lupin !

Snape était maintenant accroché aux épaules de Lupin et ce dernier ne put que lui tapoter machinalement le dos et murmurant des 'allons, allons' qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effets.

-Même Dumbledore est contre moi, poursuivit l'homme. Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a répondu Lupin ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour signifier son ignorance mais Snape continua sans attendre de réponse.

-Cet imbécile heureux drogué aux bonbons au citron m'a conseillé un charme de rembourrage. Un charme de rembourrage, Lupin !

À cet instant, Lupin, qui ne savait plus exactement comment réagir, lui offrit machinalement un chocolat. Car le chocolat est évidemment la solution à tous les problèmes. Même les soucis liés à la vieillesse, oui Madame. Et ce fut suffisant pour que le redouté Maître des potions se calme…même d'ailleurs un peu trop, car il finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, entrainant Remus à se demander quelle était la composition particulière de ces chocolats. Car après tout, ceux-ci lui avaient été offerts par Sirius. Et avec Sirius on n'était jamais vraiment à l'abri de rien.

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que notre chauve-souris préférée reprit ses esprits et repartit donc à la conquête d'un trésor particulier, à savoir une sécurité provisoire qu'il alla quérir auprès du Directeur.<br>Le professeur de potion marchait en un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château, slalomant entre les élèves, se hâtant pour ne pas subir de nouveau la terrible malédiction qui paraissait s'acharner sur lui.

Il haussa à peine un sourcil en passant devant un groupe de deuxième année qui était occupé à tricoter en se servant de leurs baguettes. L'influence du monde moldus se faisait de plus en plus sentir au château et il n'était désormais pas rare de voir des sang-pur se promener en discutant à voix basse du dernier groupe de musique à la mode.

Il existait par ailleurs une rumeur étrange selon laquelle Barty Croupton junior aurait en réalité été un Alien voyageant dans une cabine téléphonique bleue.  
>Notre chauve-souris préférée secoua la tête.<br>Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se faisait vieux.  
>Il évita machinalement un premier année qui pilotait dangereusement une planche à roulettes volante.<br>Vraiment vieux, ajouta-t-il dans son esprit.

-Peut-être devrais-je vraiment prendre ma retraite, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il finit tout de même par atteindre le bureau de son très cher Directeur, dont la porte avait élégamment été repeinte en rose bonbon par des jumeaux Weasley qui étaient finalement revenus faire leur dernière année d'études au château. Visiblement, les farces et attrapes ne rapportaient pas tant que ça. Ou peut-être cette décision étrange avait-elle été causée par la terrible Molly Weasley qui, maintenant la guerre finie, pouvait se consacrer entièrement à la vie de ses enfants.  
>Le professeur de potion ricana intérieurement à l'idée des deux Weasley se faisant tirer les oreilles par une furie rousse.<p>

Et ce fut sur cette idée motivante qu'il poussa enfin le pan de bois, non sans grimacer aux effluves citronnés qui s'échappèrent aussitôt de l'ouverture.

-Monsieur le Directeur, je suis venu concernant…  
>-Ah, Severus ! Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt, le coupa jovialement Dumbledore.<p>

Le vieil homme était comme à son habitude installé derrière son bureau et l'observait déjà du regard pétillant que le professeur de potion avait en horreur.

-Vous êtes-vous remis de votre…commença le vieux sorcier.  
>-Très bien Monsieur le Directeur, le coupa sèchement Snape.<p>

Il n'avait guère envie qu'on lui remémore la folie qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait découvert un nouveau cactus dans ses appartements, même si l'idée même lui donnait encore le frisson. Il jeta un coup d'œil dérobé à la petite plante qui trônait innocemment sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ces instruments de torture à épines continuaient de le narguer. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, par Salazar !

-Je suis venu proposer une trêve, soupira-t-il enfin.  
>-Une trêve, Severus ? répéta Albus. De quoi parlez-vous donc ?<br>-De ces…

Il frissonna.

-Abominations, articula-t-il finalement. Je comprends que vous ne souhaitiez pas entacher l'esprit des…Ahem…fêtes. Mais nous ne pouvons laisser cela continuer ainsi. Je propose de trouver le farceur qui est à l'origine de cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût afin de l'encourager à cesser cela.

Il décerna à Dumbledore son regard noir numéro cinquante-sept, surnommé la terreur des Poufsouffle, priant pour que le vieil homme entende enfin raison.

Mais ses espoirs furent brisés quand ce dernier lui réponse de son habituel sourire de papy gâteau.

-Voyons, Severus, je sais que cela vous perturbe, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…  
>-Alors donnez-moi d'autres appartements ! éclata-t-il. Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je n'ose même plus m'aventurer dans mon laboratoire ! Ils sont partout ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! Saviez-vous que j'en ai même retrouvé un dans mon bain il y a deux jours ?<br>-Je suis désolé, Severus, mais je ne puis accéder à votre demande. Vous savez bien que les appartements professoraux ne sont pas encore tous dans un état acceptable, et je ne puis me permettre de…

La discussion se termina sans que l'homme ne parvienne à faire changer le vieillard d'avis, au grand dam du principal concerné.

* * *

><p>Et ce fut ainsi que le professeur de potion se retrouva à ronchonner sur le canapé miteux d'un Remus en pleine forme qui écouta sans broncher le discours tragique de son collègue.<p>

-Si j'attrape ce petit malin, je te jure Lupin que je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de lui. Je lui lancerai d'abord un stupefix, puis quelques doloris, puis je le découperais en morceaux et je le refilerai à Hagrid comme nourriture à ces veracrasse puants.

Il éclata intérieurement d'un rire démoniaque en imaginant déjà l'exécution de sa vengeance. Comme quoi son passé de Mangemort n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Il avait appris à faire preuve de la plus grande inventivité concernant les sorts de tortures les plus variés qui soient. Et il découvrait encore des nouveaux.

-Savais-tu Lupin qu'il existait un sort permettant de découper en fines tranches les oreilles de ta victime ?  
>-Oh vraiment ? Un chocolat, Severus ?<p>

Le professeur de potion accepta machinalement le chocolat en question, bien trop occupé par ses pensées meurtrières.  
>Oh yes, it's good to be bad, comme aurait dit Voldy. Sauf que Voldy n'était plus vraiment là pour dire grand-chose et que parfois Severus se sentait bien seul sans Seigneur des ténèbres pour lui ordonner des meurtres à la chaîne.<p>

Et cela était bien dommage...

* * *

><p>Cette journée tragique marqua le début d'une étrange cohabitation entre le redouté professeur de potion et le loup-garou de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Cela commença innocemment, par un Severus qui squatta sans même le demander le canapé de Remus.<br>Et cela se poursuivit tout naturellement.

Severus s'installa lentement, apportant livres et potions et il n'était désormais plus rare qu'il passe des après-midi entiers en compagnie de Remus, tous les deux plongés dans leurs ouvrages respectifs, profitant d'un calme qui n'allait pas durer.  
>Snape pouvait presque se sentir comme chez lui.<p>

-Du chocolat, Severus ?

Oui sauf qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Et la présence du loup-garou avait beaucoup d'aspects négatifs. Il ne cessait d'être agacé par ces multiples tasses ayant un jour contenu du chocolat chaud et qui étaient maintenant posées en équilibre sur la quantité impressionnante d'ouvrages que possédait Lupin.

Il devait également supporter la bonne humeur presque constante du loup-garou, qui lui donnait la nausée, ou encore une multitude d'autres désagrément qui naissaient avec toute cohabitation.

Autant dire que ce matin-là, quand Severus se réveilla, il commençait à être sérieusement irrité par toute cette histoire.

-Encore là, Severus ? lui lança comme chaque matin un Remus visiblement en pleine forme. Rappelle-moi combien de temps tu comptes encore rester ici ?

La chauve-souris des cachots grogna brièvement de sous sa couverture d'emprunt avant d'enfin relever la tête…pour tomber nez à nez avec un Lupin torse-nu qui tenait deux mugs qui sentaient le chocolat chaud.

-Dès que cet abruti shooté au citron fera quelque chose contre cette menace, lâcha Severus comme chaque matin depuis maintenant quatre jours. Seuls tes appartements sont fort heureusement épargnés, Lupin, même si la compagnie est loin d'être agréable.  
>-Bonjour à toi aussi, Snape, rétorqua Remus avec un sourire.<p>

Il lui tendit peu après un des deux mugs, que le professeur accepta sans un mot…pour ensuite manquer de s'étrangler en goûtant le breuvage.

-Whisky pur feu et chocolat, déclara Remus face au regard noir qui fut envoyé dans sa direction. Je me suis dit que ça changerait.  
>-La prochaine fois que tu essaies de me tuer, Lupin, prévient moi avant, grogna Snape. Mais je te remercie pour cette vaine tentative. Peut-être un jour aurais-je besoin de tes talents d'empoisonneur.<p>

Il émit un nouveau grognement en notant que le loup-garou n'avait montré aucun signe d'agacement à ces paroles. Vivre avec Remus était un combat de tous les jours pour ses nerfs habitués aux insultes et au mépris. Mais l'indifférence presque totale de Lupin poussait Severus dans ses retranchements. Il ne savait combien de temps il allait pouvoir survivre ainsi, mais il espérait pour lui que la fin était proche.

Lorsque Lupin lui proposa alors ce jour-là un tour dans le parc, Severus ne sut en premier lieu comment réagir.  
>Il releva lentement les yeux du traité de potion qu'il était en train de consulter, puis haussa un sourcil.<p>

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? articula-t-il.

Mais même son regard noir numéro quarante-six n'eut pas raison du sourire calme du loup-garou.

-Allons Severus, rétorqua le loup-garou d'un ton qui lui rappelait étrangement l'air de papi gâteau de Dumbledore dans ses mauvais jours, le grand air te fera sûrement du bien.

Le sourire était le même, mais Severus eut l'impression étrange de la menace qui pesait clairement derrière ces paroles. Après tout, Remus était la seule barrière entre lui et la folie qui le prendrait s'il venait à retourner dans ses propres appartements.

-Je…Je suppose, murmura-t-il bien malgré lui.

Ce fut ainsi que les quelques élèves présents dans les couloirs en cette après-midi brumeuse furent témoins d'un Severus trainant le pas, derrière un Remus visiblement ravi.

-Lupin, cesse de sourire bêtement, siffla-t-il au bout d'un long moment d'un silence inconfortable. Cela devient gênant.

Mais Remus se contenta de sourire davantage.

-Dois-je te rappeler ce que Dumbledore a demandé au corps professoral ? Il me semble que c'était quelque chose comme propager la…  
>-Magie de Noël, oui je sais, le coupa Snape. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter comme des Poufsouffle drogués à la guimauve. Excuse-moi de vouloir préserver le peu de crédibilité qu'il me reste.<p>

Il s'apprêtait à continuer sa tirade en mentionnant la sénilité avancée de leur directeur bien aimé, mais une vision cauchemardesque à l'autre bout du couloir le stoppa aussitôt.

-Lupin, excuse-moi deux minutes le temps que j'aille vomir.

Un peu plus loin, Harry Potter était en train d'embrasser passionnément sa petite amie Ginny Weasley.

-Allons Severus, ils sont jeunes. Nous avons été jeunes aussi.  
>-Ne me compare pas avec ces imbéciles de Gryffondor, lâcha Severus. J'ai déjà assez de mal à les supporter tous les jours. Et à TE supporter tous les jours, Lupin.<br>-Remus.  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Tu peux m'appeler Remus, tu sais.

Étonnamment, cette proposition déclencha chez Severus un sentiment étrange qu'il ne parvint pas réellement à identifier et qu'il chassa aussitôt.

-Pourquoi diable t'appellerais-je ainsi ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Il renifla bruyamment lorsqu'ils passèrent près de Potter et dût se retenir pour ne pas lui lancer le sort qui le démangeait pourtant.

-C'est mon prénom, Severus. Et comme tu as décidé d'occuper mes appartements…

Le soupir du professeur de potion résonna bruyamment dans le couloir. Il était coincé. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la seule manière pour qu'il puisse continuer d'échapper à cette invasion.

-Un chocolat, Severus ?

Et cela continua durant des jours et des jours.  
>Peu à peu, le professeur de potion se fit une place dans l'univers du loup-garou. Il y avait bien sûr toujours des instants durant lesquels Severus était sur le point de perdre patience. Remus l'irritait toujours autant, avec ses manières impeccables et ce sourire qui ne quittait presque jamais ses lèvres.<p>

Mais tout était toujours mieux qu'une invasion de cactus. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une invasion de cactus en plein hiver, ce qui rendait par ailleurs la situation encore plus incongrue.

Et il ne pouvait résister à aucun de ses caprices.  
>Mais comme disait régulièrement Dumbledore dans les fréquents moments où les bonbons au citron lui montaient à la tête, c'est le jeu, ma pauvre Lucette !<p>

Severus ne savait réellement qui était Lucette, mais préférait à vrai dire garder cette ignorance pure et ne surtout pas tomber dans le délire gâteux de son directeur bien-aimé…même si à certains moments il ne pouvait guère faire autrement.

* * *

><p>-Un veracrasse, deux veracrasses, trois veracrasses…<p>

Severus interrompit son énumération avec un soupir exaspéré, puis se tourna vers son compère qui se tenait à sa gauche, faisant également face au mur sud de la grande salle.

-Lupin, est-on vraiment obligé de se comporter comme des Poufsouffles de première année ?  
>-C'est Noël, Severus, lui répondit Remus avec le sourire auquel le professeur de potion était maintenant habitué.<br>-Et cela justifie-t-il que nous nous retrouvions dans une situation aussi absurde ?  
>-Tu tiens à ta prime de Noël, Sev ?<br>-Vu comme ça, grinça l'homme sans vraiment relever ce surnom qui était devenu courant chez le loup-garou.

Ce jour-là, Dumbledore avait organisé une partie géante de cache-cache dans le parc. Autant dire qu'il avait insisté pour que toute l'équipe professorale participe, y compris Severus. Et en considérant à quel point le vieil homme était radin sur les rares primes qu'il accordait à ses employés, le professeur de potion avait préféré ne pas prendre de risques.

On était à présent le vingt-quatre décembre et le château tout entier avait revêtu ses habits de fêtes. Les elfes de maison avaient été transformés en personnages ridicules qui étaient apparemment censés ressembler aux elfes d'un moldu surnommé le père Noël. Et toutes les armures entonnaient des chants moldus et sorciers, que tous commençaient à avoir en tête.

Severus commençait même à fredonner mentalement ces cantiques que Dumbledore lui-même chantait à tue-tête dans les couloirs.

-Je deviens gâteux, définitivement gâteux, marmonna-t-il.  
>-Tant que tu ne te mets pas à porter des robes roses à pois verts, tout n'est pas encore perdu pour toi, remarqua Remus qui avait maintenant sorti le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier dont la une vantait les mérites d'une nouvelle invention moldue élégamment nommée guirlande Elecktrik.<br>-J'ai horreur de l'admettre, Lupin, mais je crois que tu as raison.  
>-Remus, le corrigea machinalement le loup-garou.<br>-Oui, Remus, soupira le professeur de potion.  
>-Tu vois quand tu veux, lui sourit Lupin.<p>

Et Severus ne sut réellement comment réagir. Au fil des jours, la proximité de son compagnon était devenue à la fois dérangeante et agréable, mais il ne savait comment expliquer.

Peut-être était-ce la magie des fêtes de fin d'année, ou plus simplement la quantité de chocolats que Remus ne cessait de lui faire ingurgiter au fil des jours, mais Severus ne put que se détendre imperceptiblement.

Il échangea un bref regard avec Lupin, lequel haussa un sourcil moqueur à son attention. Quand le loup-garou lui proposa à nouveau un chocolat, il acquiesça sans attendre – chose qu'il n'aurait pas faite à peine quelques jours plus tôt.

Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'étrange dans ces chocolats et Severus en devint particulièrement conscient quand Remus se rapprocha soudainement de lui.  
>Son premier réflexe fut se faire un pas en arrière, mais il se retrouva bloqué par le mur derrière lui et ne put donc pas éviter ce qui suivit.<p>

Lorsque les lèvres de Lupin se posèrent sur les siennes, le professeur ne put que fermer les yeux, s'attendant à ressentir un dégoût prononcé. Mais ce ne fut qu'une étrange chaleur qui courut dans ses veines et il ne sut que faire. Les mains ballantes, le cœur battant à la chamade, il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de repousser son collègue avec sa baguette.

Et, lorsque Remus le libéra enfin, ce fut une expression incrédule qui s'afficha sur son visage, contrastant avec le sourire satisfait du loup-garou.

-Par le caleçon de Salazar, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Lupin ? s'exclama-t-il.

Ses joues avaient progressivement atteint un rouge prononcé – couleur qui jurait particulièrement avec son teint vampirique naturel.

Il faillit s'étouffer lorsque son compagnon pointa quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête.

-Du gui, Severus. Il faut toujours respecter les traditions.

Le regard de Snape était incrédule lorsqu'il se posa sur la minuscule plante qui était effectivement placée juste au-dessus d'eux. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas été là à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

Il se retint de désintégrer d'un coup de baguette bien placé ce végétal encombrant, mais pris bien garde à se décaler de plusieurs mètres afin de ne plus se retrouver sous cette influence démoniaque.

Il avait horreur de l'admettre, mais ce baiser l'avait laissé avec un sentiment d'incomplétude. Il en voulait plus, même s'il en ignorait les raisons. Et cela le rendait profondément mal à l'aise.

Quand, quelques instants après, Dumbledore entra dans la grande salle en sifflotant, vêtu de vêtements rouges qui juraient horriblement avec l'étincelle dans ses yeux bleus, Severus soupira à nouveau.

Vraiment, cette journée s'annonçait être une véritable torture.

Il croisa brièvement le regard toujours amusé de Remus.  
>Oui, une véritable torture. Dans tous les sens du terme.<p>

Contrairement à ce que tous auraient pu prévoir, il se mit soudainement à neiger au beau milieu de l'après-midi, recouvrant le parc de Poudlard d'une nouvelle couche de poudreuse. Et Severus Snape, redouté maître des potions du château avait de plus en plus l'impression de ressembler à une chauve-souris de neige.

Les flocons s'infiltraient dans ses cheveux noirs, dans le col de sa cape et venaient même – ô offense suprême – faire perdre à ce merveilleux tissu à la teinte plus noire que noire sa couleur particulière.

Severus Snape faisait plus que deux fois son âge entièrement vêtu de blanc. Son moral était donc au plus bas. Et la main de Remus, qui ne cessait de passer dans ses cheveux pour éliminer la couche de neige, ne l'aidait pas non plus à se sentir mieux.

-Lupin, pour la dernière fois, je te signale que je peux me déneiger moi-même, grinça-t-il après que le loup-garou l'eut pour la énième fois débarrassé de la neige.  
>-Tu vas prendre froid, rétorqua son compagnon. Et je n'ai pas envie de voir mes appartements être encore plus envahis par les potions.<br>-Parce que tu préfères les puces, Lupin ? J'en ai encore retrouvé une ce matin dans mes couvertures.  
>-Je crains que cela ne soit le résultat du dernier passage de Sirius, fit Remus en un soupir. Patmol aurait besoin d'un bon bain.<br>-Ce sale cabot est interdit de séjour tant que je serai là, déclara Snape. Hors de question que je sois contaminé par sa présence.

Le rire de Remus était bien loin de la réaction que Severus aurait pu imaginer. Mais après tout, il en découvrait des choses ces jours-ci.

Cette atmosphère étrange se propagea toute l'après-midi, tandis que les deux compères parcouraient le parc, mené par un Dumbledore toujours en excellente forme.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils reprirent enfin le chemin du château, Severus avait chuté à de nombreuses reprises. Car une cape était une chose bien utile, mais plutôt encombrante dans un paysage enneigé. Et il avait dû être retenu plus d'une fois par Remus pour ne pas faire un sort à leur directeur de malheur shooté au citron.<p>

-Je vais le tuer, l'étrangler, l'étouffer, lui faire recracher tous ses bonbons au citron avant de le livrer au calamar du lac !  
>-Allons Severus, ce n'était pas si mal…<br>-Pas si mal, Lupin ? Pas si mal ? Nous avons passé l'après-midi à trébucher dans la neige juste pour assouvir le délire de ce…ce…

Ils étaient maintenant retournés au château et les traces d'eau qu'ils laissaient sur leur passage témoignaient de l'intensité de la tempête qui régnait à l'extérieur.  
>Autant dire que le moral de Severus était au plus bas et qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir relâcher la pression. L'indifférence calme de Remus ne faisait de plus rien pour le calmer.<p>

-Et j'en ai marre, Lupin ! Tu passes ton temps à appliquer gentiment tout ce que cet imbécile te demande. Comment peux-tu rester calme ?

Remus haussa un sourcil et ce fut suffisant pour que Snape perde enfin le peu de self-control qui lui restait.  
>Ses mains agirent d'elles-mêmes et agrippèrent soudainement la robe professorale de Remus, plaquant le professeur contre le mur le plus proche.<p>

-Je n'en peux plus, Lupin, siffla Severus en se rapprochant de lui. Je vais vraiment finir par…

Mais ses mots moururent dans le fond de sa gorge.  
>Le regard avec lequel le détaillait Remus était fascinant et il ne savait que lire dans la lueur étrange qui éclairait ses yeux.<p>

Il ne sut réellement ce qui le poussa à embrasser ensuite le loup-garou, mais il bénit silencieusement sa décision. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans la manière avec laquelle Lupin répondit à cette étreinte. Cela donnait envie à Severus de tout oublier et de se perdre dans cette étreinte bienvenue. Peut-être avait-il fait fausse route jusqu'à présent. Peut-être cette invasion imprévue était-elle une bonne chose.

-Du gui, Lupin, lâcha-t-il pour seule explication lorsqu'il libéra enfin le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
>-Bien sûr, bien sûr, fut la réponse de Remus.<p>

Severus avait en ce moment simplement envie de faire avaler à ce loup-garou de malheur son sourire satisfait, mais il se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
>Après tout, il fallait toujours respecter les traditions.<p>

* * *

><p>-Evanesco. Evanesco !<p>

Neville Longdubat soupira profondément. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il s'entrainait à ce sort particulier sur un minuscule cactus qui faisait partie de sa collection personnelle de plantes exotiques.  
>Mais ses nombreux essais se terminaient toujours par un échec cuisant.<p>

-Je n'y arrive pas, Malfoy, déclara-t-il à son professeur attiré quand ce dernier entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer. Et puis, c'est bientôt Noël. On devrait prendre un jour de repos.

Draco Malfoy, de la très ancienne et noble famille Malfoy ricana joyeusement en se remémorant la scène qu'il avait surpris un peu plus tôt dans un des couloirs du château. Cela faisait des mois qu'il s'était penché sur le problème délicat du célibat de son parrain, le redoutable Severus Snape.

La fin de la guerre avait déclenché chez l'homme une mélancolie particulière qui s'exprimait surtout par une mauvaise humeur plus que communicative, qui avait vite fait des cours de potion un véritable enfer – y compris pour les Serpentard.

Excédé, Draco avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes – ou plutôt dans ce cas précis la chauve-souris par les ailes – et il avait reçu l'aide d'alliés inattendus, lesquels s'étaient montrés plus qu'imaginatifs.

Le jeune homme avait rejoint le camp de la lumière juste avant la fin de Voldemort. Car il avait bien vite appris qu'un Malfoy ne s'inclinait devant personne et surtout pas devant un sang-mêlé, foi de Salazar et il avait bien vite découvert les avantages de cette nouvelle affiliation.

-Malfoy, le salua une tête rousse qui ne pouvait être que Fred – ou peut-être était-ce George – Weasley. Comment avance le plan ?  
>-L'objectif est atteint, annonça fièrement le Serpentard.<br>-Merci Merlin ! s'exclama le deuxième jumeau.  
>-Mais au fait Malfoy, comment as-tu su que Snape avait peur des cactus ? intervint Potter qui avait participé avec intérêt à cette mission – allant même jusqu'à suggérer des cadeaux étranges à un Sirius Black en pleine forme.<br>-On en apprend des choses durant les longues réunions de famille, Potter, déclara-t-il mystérieusement. Des choses merveilleuses. Et on entend même parfois certaines anecdotes très intéressantes au sujet d'un jeune Snape qui aurait un jour été malencontreusement enfermé dans la serre à cactus de Chourave. La légende raconte que Pomfresh a dû lui retirer une à une les épines qui se seraient enfoncées dans ses fesses.

Les rires qui résonnèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ce soir-là n'avaient définitivement rien à voir avec les réjouissances qui accompagnaient les fêtes de fin d'année.

Mais cette année-là, le jour de Noël apporta avec lui son lot de magie.

Un Neville désespéré parvint enfin à faire disparaître un malheureux cactus qui avait été auparavant dupliqué plus d'une centaine de fois. Et ledit cactus alla délicatement se poser sur une pile de livres, bien plus loin dans le château, pour être témoin d'une scène qui défiait toute logique.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape cligna difficilement des yeux tandis que la lueur de rayons de soleil matinaux caressait doucement son visage.<p>

Il émit un grognement. Il n'était pas habitué à une telle lumière.

En tant que chauve-souris vampire officielle de Poudlard, il était habitué à la fraicheur et à l'obscurité. Et pourtant, il s'agissait bien là d'une chaleur étonnamment agréable qui se propageait sur son dos et qui provenait d'un corps étranger qui partageait son lit.

Le professeur de potion fit une grimace, tentant de se souvenir des évènements qui avaient conduit à cette situation incongrue. Mais ce fut ensuite une stupéfaction parfaite qui s'afficha sur son visage, bien vite suivie par un air profondément choqué.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui l'effraya le plus.

Quand son regard se posa sur le minuscule cactus qui trônait fièrement sur la table de chevet, il ne put réprimer un cri de détresse, qui eut tôt fait de réveiller son compagnon. Mais ce dernier ne s'offusqua pas de cette perturbation.

Snape n'osa même pas protester quand l'étreinte autour de sa taille se raffermit et il oublia brièvement son ennemi juré pour s'intéresser un peu plus à la forme à moitié endormie d'un Lupin presque entièrement dévêtu.

-Sev, tu prends toute la couverture.  
>-Va au diable, loup-garou de malheur.<p>

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>Même après avoir pondu presque 6000 mots, j'ai encore l'impression que c'est trop court. J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plu !<p> 


End file.
